


Say Goodnight And Go

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimiyo finally agrees to go out on a date with Arthur, and enjoys it more than she planned to. (EARTH 14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodnight And Go

Kimiyo can't believe this is really happening. She's on a date (an actual date!) with Arthur Light, who looks a little strange out of costume – well, maybe _strange_ isn't the best word for it. She just can't stop stealing glances at him in case she sees evidence that proves he's wearing a toupee; surely it can't be his real hair, because how would it fit under that ridiculous helmet? She'd ask, but Tora has been telling her that she should try to be more tactful.

He's telling her a story about something Punch and Jewelee did in Belle Reve last month as her eyes drift down to his goatee, then back up to his hair. At the beginning of the date when he met her at the steps of the monument, it had been smoothed back on his forehead but it's now flopping in his eyes despite the fact that he constantly brushes it back. He actually looks…handsome.

"I wish you wouldn't stare at me like that," Arthur says suddenly. "It's making me nervous."

"Sorry," Kimiyo replies automatically, even though she's not. "This is the first time I've seen you without your helmet."

His hand begins to lift towards his hair before he realizes it and turns the gesture into rubbing the side of his neck. "I suppose it is. I hope you didn't think I had male pattern baldness or anything like that." Something in her expression gives it away, because his eyes widen. "You _did!_ "

The couple sitting one table over is staring at them. "Sorry, it's just-"

"That everyone thinks I have a comb-over! I can't believe this," Arthur says incredulously.

"Well, you _are_ always wearing your helmet."

"Because I don't enjoy brain damage. The last time I removed it, Zatanna was skulking about and we all know how that ended. "

Kimiyo toys with the stem of her wine glass, trying not to smile. "The way I heard it, you were practically asking for it to happen."

"Me? She was merely looking for an excuse to try it on someone."

"How terrible," she murmurs, staring down at the table.

"It was, indeed. It spurred a lasting aversion to fishnet stockings, and I'd just purchased five new pairs the week before," Arthur says seriously, making Kimiyo jerk her head up to look at him. She's halfway to believing him before his lips twitch slightly. "Yes, that was a joke."

Their meal arrives and they both start eating self-consciously while sneaking glances at each other before Arthur catches her doing it and they both smile. "I don't have something on my face, do I?"

"I wasn't looking at your face," Arthur says, and then frowns. "Oh, that did not come out right."

"Would you like to try that again?" she asks dryly.

The corners of his eyes crinkle slightly. "Maybe later."

Kimiyo glances down at her pasta dish, then back up at him. "I hope you weren't thinking that we would have a 'Lady and the Tramp' moment with my entrée."

"Only if I get to be the Lady."

She gives him a look that wipes the smile from his face, and she almost feels bad for him.

Almost.

"I heard something interesting the other day," Kimiyo says. "It was about you."

"Really," he drawls, pushing his plate away and leaning back in his seat. "What exactly _did_ you hear?"

Kimiyo takes a sip of her wine and dabs at the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "It was about your suit, actually. When did you stop needing it?"

Arthur's smile returns in full force. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're usually kept in the lower-security cells of whatever prison you inevitably wind up in, aren't you? They confiscate your suit, and that is all." She leans across the table, tapping a finger against the tines of his salad fork. "I could call Amanda Waller right now."

He strokes his goatee and regards her through heavy-lidded eyes. "I have to say, the posturing is much more effective when you have your cape on – now it's simply an irritant. What you need is a glass of champagne."

Arthur lifts a hand to signal their waiter, requesting two glasses of champagne she's never heard of, and Kimiyo is instantly irritated by his presumption. "You simply assumed I would let you choose for me?" she flares. The waiter pivots on his heel and returns, politely attentive and pretending that he didn't hear a thing.

"Oh, that order was for _me_ – I prefer to have two on hand in case I'm especially thirsty. Would you like to order yourself something to drink?" Arthur asks innocently.

Kimiyo drums her fingers on the tabletop, staring at him. "Yes, I think I would. Bring three bottles of your most expensive champagne," she tells the waiter. "He's paying, after all."

He lifts an eyebrow. "I'll be sure to spread the word during my next bank heist that you send your regards."

They finish their meal with three bottles of champagne, three champagne flutes, and two wine glasses cluttering the table. The waiter has already been by to replace the votive candle that's been burned down to a liquid pool of wax, and the flame sends reflections of light dancing off the mahogany of the tabletop and shining through the clear crystal glassware that she's toying with. "Why?" she asks suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"Why do you do what you do? You're not very good at it," she tells him.

Irritation flickers across his face. "That's a matter of perspective."

"No, it's not. You make a terrible villain – you're always getting caught doing something ridiculous…why bother?"

He tops off her glass and then his, shaking the bottle slightly to gauge how much is left. "If I told you about the ridiculous things I've done _without_ getting caught, I could end up…well, getting caught for doing them. A great deal of the time I know that what I'm doing will, in fact, lead to arrest – asking me why I do it is a bit like asking a base jumper why he or she does what they do. Most of the time the chute opens, but sometimes it doesn't… the moment of freefall makes it worthwhile."

"Speaking of ridiculous…"

"I'm serious. You asked, after all."

Kimiyo sits back, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're a supervillain because it's fun."

"Better that than being burdened by expectations that I'll come to the rescue every single time a cat gets stuck up a tree. When was the last time you've taken a vacation?"

The waiter comes back around to collect the dishes, empty bottles, and the burnt down candle. He replaces it and Kimiyo casually reaches across to snuff out the flame. "I suppose you're going to tell me that being in jail is a vacation in itself."

"Generally speaking, jail really isn't that bad unless you've found yourself impounded in Belle Reve with that…that… _woman_."

Kimiyo could certainly sympathize with that. Still… "Light that for me," she says, nodding towards the candle.

"If I remember correctly, you threatened to change my threat assessment level not one hour ago."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Freefall."

Arthur laughs. "Why not?" Her skin prickles with an odd sensation that can be nothing other than his power activating. The irises of his eyes glow as a thin plume of smoke curls up from the candlewick, a flame appearing as if it's always been there.

So it _is_ true. "How did you do it?" Kimiyo asks, fascinated.

"I found myself with some time on my hands after a trip to Apokolips didn't work out the way I'd planned," he says in an oblique reference to their first meeting and his subsequent hospitalization. "After two hours of trying to reach something I needed quite badly, I discovered that I no longer required my suit to fly."

Kimiyo frowns at the memory of Arthur possessing her body. "Just like that, you could fly across the room to your liquor bottles?"

He shrugs, smiling slightly. "Just like that, I flew across the room and fractured my left wrist against the stove. I was trying to get a stick to shove down into my leg cast because the itch was driving me crazy."

"I thought both arms were in casts."

"They were – I hit hard enough to crack the plaster open," Arthur admits. "I suppose I should thank you for throwing me out of that building because not only do I now possess an active metagene, I can also predict rainy weather and tell you when it's about to snow."

He doesn't seem as if he's angling for any sort of apology, not that she'd give him one in any case because he'd deserved it at the time, so Kimiyo eyes the remaining bottles of champagne. Thankfully, the waiter didn't open them so if Light thinks for one minute that she's going to 'pay' him for dinner, he has another thing coming – she fully intends to take at least one bottle home with her.

It's strange that, while he no longer seems to need his suit, he would actually stay in jail. Surely his powers would allow him to escape. Kimiyo makes a mental note to work on discovering his abilities as well as his limitations – she doesn't really like not knowing what to expect from someone she thought she knew, especially a supervillain whose power mirrors her own. She decides to keep her newfound knowledge to herself for a while… Amanda Waller doesn't need to know about this just yet.

They talk about her background in astronomy and his in physics, and Kimiyo has to admit that it's nice to talk to someone who is as intelligent as she is. When the waiter comes back twice to ask if they would like anything else, she realizes that they're the only patrons left in the restaurant. "We should probably go before we get thrown out," she says. He's probably used to that happening to him, she thinks as he excuses himself to pay the bill.

"I think this is the part where I offer to walk you home," Arthur says, coming back to help her into her coat. His fingertips brush hers, making her skin tingle in a way that reminds her of channeling Vega's energy through her body.

"I don't think so," she replies. Kimiyo softens her tone at seeing the disappointment in his eyes. "It is against my code of ethics to lead a supervillain straight to my doorstep… so I would have to be the one walking _you_ home."

Arthur offers her his arm, and she slips her hand into the crook of his elbow. "That would be quite a walk; I moved to Blůdhaven last month."

"I'll have to remember that."

"So you can come visit me more often?"

"No, so I can update the League's database," Kimiyo teases back.

It’s almost too bad that this can’t go anywhere, because she can’t remember the last time she’s had a date this enjoyable… but people like her don’t get involved with people like him. The line’s there for a reason, and crossing it isn’t something she’s about to do no matter how charming and physically attractive she might find him. The memory of…whatever it was… happening when they touched must have simply been her imagination.

The flight to Blůdhaven, chilly in the night air, doesn’t seem as long as it should be and she follows her fellow Doctor down to the pavement in front of a tenement that looks as if it has seen better days.

"Would you like to…?" he hooks a thumb towards the door in a half-formed invitation that Kimiyo has no intention upon taking. She's already made her mind up.

"I should get home to my children," Kimiyo says. "Thank you for dinner."

Arthur is watching her with an odd look on his face. "It was… interesting. You're going to blow me off if I ask for another date, aren't you?" he asks her suddenly.

Taken aback by the directness of the question, she stares up at him for a moment before giving him the truth. "Yes."

"Is it your children, the League, or me?"

"All three."

"You don't seem like a very nice person – you do realize that, don't you?"

She gapes. "Excuse me?"

"You don’t. I don't mind it, though."

"How nice of you."

Arthur reaches out to catch her arm when she turns to leave, pulling her back around to face him. "I don't mind it, because I know it's not really you."

So now he thinks that he knows her. "You know nothing about me."

"I know enough, but I'd like to know more. Judging from the front you put up, I'd guess you don't have a lot of people say that to you."

Kimiyo's eyes narrow. "I'm the one with the problem? Is that what you are saying?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all," Arthur sighs. "Look, Kimiyo; I…like you. You don't care if anyone likes you, or else you don't seem as if you care, and I like that too."

It sounds like a six-year-old's stumbling declaration of 'playground love' and her irritation subsides into amusement. "If you'd like to kiss me goodnight, you may do so." No one needs to know, and if he brags about it later she'll just say he's lying.

Arthur blinks, nonplussed. "Um, okay."

He leans down to kiss her and the same heated, pricking sensation she'd felt earlier begins to spread through her. Kimiyo breathes in sharply as their lips touch– she doesn't know how, but she can _feel_ Arthur's power calling to hers and the sensuality of it is distracting to say the least.

She draws back slightly and looks at him through her lashes. "Your eyes are glowing," Kimiyo murmurs.

Arthur sounds just as surprised. "So are yours."

She raises herself back up onto her toes for another kiss, watching his pupils dilate even further…and is knocked back onto her heels as if by a gale-force wind. A _yellow_ gale-force wind, which whirls her into a sick-making spin while yelling something that sounds like a slurred, "Try it before you buy it!"

" _Dammit, Thawne!!!!_ " Kimiyo steadies herself on a conveniently placed streetlamp and turns to discover that the Reverse Flash has just come by to strip her date's pants down to his ankles. If she were polite she'd look away as he hauls them back up over his hips, but Kimiyo decides to satisfy her curiosity by getting a good look as his shirt rides up.

"So that happened," Arthur says after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," Kimiyo agrees. "It certainly did."

He clears his throat. “I should, ah, get inside before he decides to come back.”

Perhaps the babysitter won't mind if she doesn't come home right away. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” she asks.

"But I thought you…" He's looking more confused than ever and, quite frankly, it's adorable. "Okay, yeah."

The first thing she notices is that the apartment is a lot cleaner than she was expecting- of course he may not have had time to turn it into a junkyard, since he just moved in. Her gaze travels over the battered armchair she remembers from his old place, the books stacked in uneven piles that lean against each other drunkenly. There’s one on astronomy.

Arthur hangs up her coat and turns back towards her slowly after setting the two champagne bottles on the couch, still a little embarrassed but trying to act like it doesn’t bother him because Thawne’s juvenile prank backfired and here she is after all. Kimiyo doesn’t give him time to offer her anything to drink; she just reaches up to pull his head down to hers.

The tingling warmth is almost familiar now and she pushes a hand beneath his shirt to caress muscled, slightly chilled skin. She wants to press her lips against it, warm it with her breath. Desire makes her pulse quicken, and she shifts so that the hard swell of him is trapped against her stomach. His goatee is softer than she’d thought it would be as she runs her fingers through the black silk of it, catching her breath before kissing him again. He tastes like the merlot they'd had with dinner.

Kimiyo gives his hair a few experimental tugs as they fumble their way to the bedroom and discovers that it’s not a wig, after all. “What about your children?” Arthur asks breathlessly as she tears open his pants and shoves his shirt up. He's by no means as skinny as he'd been when they'd first met, probably a by-product of his service with the Suicide Squad, and the change is pleasing to her.

“You want me to leave now?” She shakes her hair loose from its chignon and lifts her arms in the air.

"Of course not." Arthur obediently lifts off her shirt, and shucks his own. “That was me being considerate.”

He runs his hands over her body worshipfully, unzipping her skirt as she cups his jaw and slants her mouth over his while he sits down on the edge of the bed and lifts her onto his lap. Kimiyo’s nerve endings are sparking, the energy bleeding from her being recycled back through every point Arthur is touching her. His eyes are glowing again and, as she caresses his chest and shoulders, light blooms beneath her hands as if his skin is on fire. Kimiyo kisses him again, gasping a little as Arthur kneads her buttocks through the thin fabric of her panties and then presses her down against his erection. She rocks atop him while he unhooks her bra with one hand while keeping her in place with the other, ducking his head to kiss her collarbone.

Kimiyo rolls to the side and pulls him down on top of her, shoving his pants down and off even as she reaches to grasp the thick column of flesh between his legs... which is glowing, too. It’s been awhile since she’s made love with anyone – the last man she’d been with wasn’t that impressive in bed or out of it – and now she realizes just how much she’s missed it. Hopefully her soon-to-be lover's skills extend past foreplay. Arthur’s tongue flicks over her nipples before he sucks them both into his mouth in turn, groaning as she works her fist over the shining length of his cock. “You have protection, don’t you?”

Raising his head to look at her, Arthur smirks. “No, I don’t carry a gun.”

“Smartass.” She reaches beneath him and gives his scrotum a sharp tug that makes him wince. “Get a condom out, or I’m going home.”

Arthur maneuvers himself over her and Kimiyo waits until he stretches out an arm to open the top drawer of his bedside table to reach both hands down between his legs. He nearly loses his balance in surprise as she strokes his cock with one hand, and massages his balls in the other. “That feels…wait a minute,” Arthur says suddenly, going still. The glow completely disappears from beneath his skin as if he’s been dunked in ice water. "There’s nothing in here.”

Kimiyo sits up to kiss his stomach, still fondling him. “That isn’t a very good joke.”

“I’m serious; I know there were some here when I left to meet you.” He brushes her hand away and sits back on his heels, raking a hand through his hair.

“Perhaps you only _thought_ they were there,” she reasons, feeling a little irritated herself at the interruption.

“I _know_ they were here…what is this?” Arthur reaches in the shadowed back of the drawer and withdraws a slip of paper. He scans it and his eyes flash angrily as he crumples it in his fist. “ _McCulloch!_ ”

Kimiyo plucks it from his grasp and reads it aloud. “ _I need these more than you do – M.M_.’”

“Mirror Master,” Arthur seethes. “I’m going to _kill_ him for this.”

“Not if I see him first, you’re not.” She makes a mental list of the closest drugstores and filling stations, wondering how long it would take Arthur to make the required purchase at the nearest one, and then remembers that he doesn’t need to leave at all. “Wait here.” Kimiyo hops out of the bed and goes into the next room where she digs through her purse until she finds the condom that Kara had tossed at her jokingly when she’d heard about Kimiyo’s 'hot mystery date.' Tucking it in the waistband of her panties, she walks back into the bedroom where Arthur is still glowering at Mirror Master’s note.

He looks up as the floorboards creak under her weight, and she casually brushes a hand over her hip so that he can’t miss seeing the foil wrapper tucked under the black cotton… but he does, since he's too busy admiring her bare breasts, so she points to it. “Don’t tell me you just happened to have that.”

“Then I won’t ask why you made sure you had condoms in that drawer before you left.” Kimiyo hooks her thumbs in the waistband and starts to pull her underwear down, but Arthur… _disappears_. She takes a startled step backwards and his arms wrap around her from behind. "What was that, how did you-" her stomach abruptly feels as though it's been flipped inside out as they reappear on the bed.  
"Warn me before you do something like that!"

"Yes, ma'am," he breathes in her ear, making her shiver.

She rolls over onto her stomach and he covers her, brushing her hair aside and closing his teeth on the nape of her neck. “Mmm.”

Arthur kisses her spine, rubbing his hands down her thighs before pushing them around and under her hips. He holds her there as he humps against her, his cock trapped between her legs and creating friction that make her eyes roll back in her head. One of his big hands slide up her ribcage to cup her breast and Kimiyo pushes her bottom back into the cradle of his hips, making Arthur surge against her.

She wriggles against him as she lowers her upper body down onto his pillow, tearing the condom wrapper open and prodding the center of it to test the way the latex unrolls – the last thing she needs is to be left high and dry by the thing ripping because it's been put on incorrectly. Grinding back into his pelvis a final time earns her another appreciative moan.

Kimiyo turns around, splaying a hand on his stomach for balance as she tilts her head back to meet his kiss. She sits on her heels and is about to unroll the condom onto him when she decides that a little torture might be just what he deserves, just because. Without warning, Kimiyo ducks her head and licks him with firm, quick strokes of her tongue that make the breath rush from his lungs in a strangled gasp. She takes him into her mouth and sucks hard, only disengaging when she feels the muscles in his legs jump and he holds her head still.

Arthur pulls out, breathing through his nose and closing his thumb and forefinger in a tight ring just behind the tip of his erection. "That was a dirty trick," he accuses, still breathing hard. Kimiyo laughs and holds up the condom in silent query. "Only if you behave yourself."

"What if _you_ don't behave yourself?" she asks, kissing his sternum and taking her time unrolling the condom onto him.

He slips his fingers between her thighs. "Supervillains make a habit out of misbehavior."

They tumble onto the mattress and she spreads her legs for him, only vaguely aware of the fact that they're both glowing so brightly that it has to be visible to whomever might be looking towards the apartment building. Kimiyo squirms as Arthur pushes inside her slowly. _Too_ slowly. "Faster, I need – _ah…!_ "

When he's finally inside Arthur leans back, gripping her hips and teasing her with shallow thrusts that make her want to scream in frustration. "Ask me nicely," he chides.

If he thinks he can actually get away with this… "Arthur, god _damn_ it!" she snaps at him. He immediately obliges, looking pleased with himself for some reason.

It feels almost unbearably hot, and each thrust seems to make the fire inside her veins burn brighter. Arthur begins to move faster, holding himself above her propped up on his arms as their bodies connect with sharp slaps that make both of them cry out.

Kimiyo squeezes her eyes shut in an effort to rein in the power that is still building with an intensity that is almost frightening. She digs her nails into Arthur's back as he buries himself within her again and again, pleasure surging through her in waves that are steadily reaching a crest – when Kimiyo reaches orgasm all she can do is writhe helplessly, her mouth opening in a full-throated scream.

She's dimly aware of her power uncoiling to slam into the man still laboring above her, the run-off brightening the room even further and making the neighbor pound on the wall. Arthur shudders under the impact and grits his teeth, swearing. "Not yet, not yet, not-" he withdraws almost completely and slams himself a final time deep within her body. His own power rises from his skin to sear the wallpaper and set fire to the curtains as he surrenders to his own climax. Subsequent pulses overload the light fixtures and cause the bulbs to shatter, plunging the room into near total darkness.

"Oh, my God," she says weakly, clutching at his sweat-slicked back and feeling the muscles bunch and flex as Arthur rocks his hips slowly. He presses his face into the curve of her neck, breathing hard; Kimiyo can feel his racing pulse against her hand when she reaches up to toy with his hair. The neighbor pounds on the wall again, swearing angrily.

Arthur reaches a hand down to hold the rim of the condom in place as he slides out of her and she sits up slightly to watch him remove it; he's still hard. "Is that normal?"

He collapses onto his back, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "No. Well, sometimes it..." He turns his head towards her with a dazed look in his eyes. "What just happened?"

"I think you just lost your security deposit," Kimiyo says, holding a hand up in front of her face and studying the glow that's slowly dimming into nothingness.

Arthur lifts his head to look over at the curtains, which are still slightly ablaze. "Damn it." He swings his legs out of the bed and moves over to the window, giving the heavy fabric a shake that snuffs out the thin tongue of flame.

Kimiyo studies him as he turns to look back at her, asking her something. She blinks, suddenly aware that he's just repeated himself. "What?"

"I said, would you like to use the shower?"

She'd much rather stay in bed where it's warm, but it's long past the time she'd thought she would be returning home so Kimiyo get out of the bed and walks over to him. "You're going to wash my back."

The bathroom is cold and she hugs herself, shifting from foot to foot while Arthur turns the water on. "It takes a while to heat up," he tells her, coming over to wrap his arms around her and warm her with his body. "Will you still turn me down if I ask you out again?" Arthur murmurs.

"We'll see," she replies cryptically.

He lets her have the water first, obviously thinking (and rightly so) that the happier she is, the more likely she'll be to see him again. The air in the tiny bathroom is shortly full of steam and comfortably warm – Kimiyo wonders why he chooses to live in such an old, small apartment but Arthur just laughs when she asks him. "Your old money is showing," is all he says as he reaches over her for the soap. It's one of those generic brands that don't smell like anything and make skin feel like rubber after it's used… the shampoo isn't much better, but it's better than nothing.

Arthur pulls another disappearing act while she's still trying to scrape the soapy film off of her skin. He's already sworn up and down that the washcloth is clean, but she's not about to chance it – a bachelor's idea of cleanliness never quite seems to mesh with everyone else's. As it is, she has to use his towel (while promising herself that she'll take another shower as soon as she gets home) and she wraps it around her torso as she pads barefoot into the bedroom. He's plugged a table lamp into an outlet in the kitchen and a few candles are already burning on the floor next to the bed, so she uses the light to search for her clothing.

Her panties seem to have disappeared, so Kimiyo pulls her skirt on hurriedly and fastens her bra as Arthur walks back in the room with another lit candle in his hand. "You can't stay just a few minutes longer?" he asks, carefully transferring the candle onto the floor with the other two.

She runs her eyes over his wild-looking hair and down his broad chest and the dark trail of hair disappearing into a battered pair of jeans that hang off his hips. "I don't think so." His goatee, she notices, is curly when it gets wet. "I need to get home to my family." Kimiyo pulls her shirt back on and walks back out for her heels and her coat.

Arthur rakes his fingers through his hair to restore some semblance of order to what was coming dangerously close to a work of abstract art. "You're still going to turn me down." Kimiyo says nothing, and begins to button her coat. "Can I at least still kiss you goodnight?" he asks.

"If you'd like," she tells him, lifting her face as he steps closer. His thumb ghosts over her lips and Kimiyo's eyes flutter shut as Arthur leans in…and drops to his knees, shoving her skirt up to her waist.

He nuzzles his face between her thighs and her knees buckle as she feels his tongue slipping through her outer labia. Arthur licks her slowly, taking his time while she whines and clutches at his hair, then draws back and stands up after placing a kiss directly between her spread and shaking legs. "Goodnight," he says slyly. "You can come back later for the rest."

Kimiyo jerks her skirt back down, perversely irritated as she notices that she's glowing again. "I didn't give you permission to-to- for _that_ ," she says, drawing her breath in sharply upon seeing Arthur swiping a finger over his damp upper lip and licking it clean. It's unnecessarily vulgar, and her stomach clenches hard in response.

"You said I could give you a goodnight kiss," Arthur points out. "You didn't say _where_ I could kiss you."

She's too flustered to argue further, and Kimiyo completely forgets the champagne as she shoves her feet into her pumps and flings the door open. He calls after her as she clatters down the stairs in her rush to escape, but she doesn't dare stop to see what he wants.

A light is on in the living room when she finally walks in the door of her own apartment, and she walks into the kitchen to find Kara making herself a cup of coffee. "I sent the sitter home and got them into bed," Power Girl says, flipping the light switch that controls the fixture over the table.

Kimiyo kicks her pumps off beneath the table, sinking into one of the hard-backed wooden chairs. "I'll need to pay her extra for being so late…"

"I took care of it," her friend says, dumping what seems like half the container of sugar into her cup and bringing it over. "I need details, Missy."

"No, you don't," Kimiyo assures her.

Kara sips her coffee. "You got home nearly four hours after you said you'd be home, and with your bra on backwards. I need details, Kim; you're practically _glowing_."

Again? She looks down at her chest quickly, and is reassured that she is doing no such thing. "It doesn't matter. We won't be seeing each other again."

"Was he that bad in bed?"

"No," Kimiyo sighs. "Not at all. We just… it wouldn't work. Kara, thank you for coming over but I'm really tired – can we talk about this tomorrow, please?"

Her friend leaves and Kimiyo slowly prepares for bed, thinking about her evening. It really _wouldn't_ work, and she tries not to think of how good it felt to have his body pressed against hers, his hands… she yanks the covers up to her chin and lets out an exasperated sigh. She _won't_ think about it. Kimiyo tosses and turns for at least an hour before she begins to fall asleep and as her eyes close she doesn't see the bottle of champagne being placed on her nightstand.


End file.
